


you're the wings on my back, and together we conquer the sky

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: “Oi. Your turn to make dinner.”“No, it’s your turn.”“No way, I made it last night. Remember? We had ramen.”“Instant ramen. Which doesn’t even count as cooking.”“I did it in a pot on the stove, so it does count."
or, kagehina in their twenties;adulting is an everyday adventure when you've got your best friend right there next to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evee_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/gifts).



> gifted to the wonderful [rain](http://rainbowderpyhead.tumblr.com/), who has been a v supportive friend towards my writing and whose art continues to make me smile; i hope this fic brings you joy as well!

“Which one do you think, Kageyama?”

“I don’t know, which ever one is cheapest.” Tobio sighs. “Why are we even buying tea stuff? We don’t drink tea.”

“Yeah, but it’s for when we have guests over! You know, like what Suga-san did last time we visited!”

“I don’t know. I never had guests before.”

Hinata gapes. “That’s sad, Kageyama.” Then he frowns. “Wait, I went to your house loads of times in high school!”

“You don’t like tea. And...” Tobio shrugs, pulling at his bangs. It’s getting long again. “You were never a guest. Not really.”

For a moment, Hinata just stares at him. “I can’t tell if you’re being insulting or sweet. But still, we should buy tea stuff! Just in case friends visit—well, my friends, because you don’t have any—”

“Argh, you dumbass!”

Hinata’s giggles fill the store as he dodges Tobio’s attempts at grabbing his head. He gasps suddenly, pointing. “Kageyama! Look! Let’s buy some matching mugs, too!”

 

 

 

When their stomachs growl in unison for the third time, Tobio rolls over and pokes Hinata in the side.

“Oi. Your turn to make dinner.”

“No, it’s your turn.”

“No way, I made it last night. Remember? We had ramen.”

“ _Instant_ ramen. Which doesn’t even count as cooking.” Hinata doesn’t even look up from his DS, tongue sticking out in concentration as he tries to beat this level in order to show off to Kenma.

“I did it in a pot on the stove, so it does count,” Tobio argues. He pokes Hinata again. “Stop being stubborn and go cook. Your stomach has been growling nonstop.”

“Are you sure it’s not your stomach?” retorts Hinata, swatting Tobio’s hands away.

“Shouyou.”

“Tobio.”

“Dumbass.”

“Stupid.”

Tobio doesn’t bother replying, instead opting to throw himself onto the other boy. A strangled yelp is heard, then some wild wrestling, and then the sad beeping of the game as Hinata’s avatar is KO’d by the boss monster.

“Ka! -geyama!” Hinata wheezes, pushing at the taller boy’s shoulder.

Tobio sits up suddenly, lifting his weight off Hinata entirely. He peers down with concern. “Did I hurt you?”

“Wha—Oh.” Hinata sits up, too. “No, you didn’t. I’m fine.” There’s a brief pause as they both stare at  each other before he picks up the game from where it landed on the floor. “Except where you emotionally hurt me. I didn’t even get to save!”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “Fine. Let’s just order takeout.”

Immediately, Hinata’s eyes light up. It’s ridiculous, how that expression still manages to make Tobio’s heart to stutter, but mostly he’s just accepted that as part of how things are. The sun rises from the east each morning, the bus takes half an hour to reach the gym where he works, the way Hinata smiles causes a reaction in Kageyama’s chest. It just happens.

“I call curry!”

“No way, I suggested it, so I’m ordering!”

“No, I’m the one ordering—!”

 

 

 

It’s the middle of the night when the pain wakes Hinata, and subsequently, Tobio. Not a word is exchanged, just quiet waiting for Hinata, hunched over in a fetal position on the bed, to ride out the throbbing ache. Tobio rubs soothing circles into his back.

“Sorry,” Hinata gasps finally. He doesn’t lift his face. His hands are still clenched over his right knee.

“Why,” is all Tobio has to offer in response.

“Because,” stutters Hinata, “because—this. My knee. Waking you up in the middle of the night. Being injured. Holding you back, it’s all because of this, because of me—If I hadn’t hurt myself, you could have gone on to the Olympics, Tobio, you could have achieved your dreams but instead you’re here taking care of a useless nobody like me—”

“Shut up, you dumbass.”

Hinata lets out an ugly sob. He’s shaking under Tobio’s hands now. But still, he refuses to look up.

“Hinata. Shouyou, listen.” Tobio resumes in stroking the other’s back calmly. “You’re right. I totally could have gone on to play for the national team, even without you. And it would have been really cool, yeah, but I didn’t, dumbass, do you know why? Because I realized something, back in high school.” He keeps his voice quiet, steady, even as Hinata stills, listening intently. “I love volleyball with my entire being. You know how that feels. But even more than playing at an international level, I realized that what made me happiest was finding someone to play with. And that someone is you, dumbass Shouyou.”

When Hinata finally looks up at him, Tobio doesn’t look away. He drops his hand, moving it over Hinata’s small ones, loose now over his hurt knee.

“I want to play volleyball with _you_.”

A beat of silence. Tobio startles slightly when big fat tears suddenly fall from Hinata’s eyes. But then Hinata is burying his face into Tobio’s shirt, and they’re falling back onto the bed in a warm, messy pile.

“Why are you so good,” Hinata cries, “at coming up with stupid, corny lines?”

Tobio pats his back. “Don’t you remember, as long as I’m here, you’re invincible?”

He lets out a pained grunt when Hinata drives a fist into his stomach, but it’s worth it, because Hinata is laughing again. And that’s all that matters.

 

 

 

The bright blue tea kettle they bought is brought out from the cupboard where it sits, and Yamaguchi and Yachi are settled across from them at the kitchen table. Matching rings sparkle on their finger, nowhere near as bright as their twin smiles.

“I can’t imagine the two of you drinking tea,” says Yachi, sipping from her own mug.

“We don’t,” they answer in unison.

“Hinata says it’s for when we have guests,” Tobio says.

“That makes sense,” Yamaguchi laughs. It’s still the same bubbly sound, the kind that makes you want to laugh along. The kind that makes you nostalgic for summer days and the echo of sneakers squeaking on gym floors.

Hinata leans forwards. “I can’t believe you guys are going to get married soon! Don’t you feel old?”

Yamaguchi gives him a funny look. “We’re the same age, Hinata.”

“Speaking of getting old,” Yachi chimes in, “I heard Daichi-san’s wife is expecting another child soon!”

“Oh, yeah, isn’t Asahi-san working at a daycare now? How did he manage to get kids to stop being scared of him? Kageyama, you should ask him for tips—ow!”

“Shut up, dumbass Hinata!”

“And isn’t Ennoshita-san’s new film coming out in theatres soon?”

“Also, Kiyoko-san just told me about her new promotion. She’s going to be CEO one day, I just know it!”

“Hey, where’s Tsukishima nowadays?” Hinata questions. “I haven’t heard from him in a while.”

“He’s in Australia right now,” Yamaguchi replies, grinning. “With his brother and his brother’s fiancee. Something about research.”

“I want to go to Australia! Kageyama, take me there!”

“What, no! Why the heck do you want to go to Australia?”

“There are kangaroos there! And penguins!”

“There are penguins at the zoo. Less dangerous and less expensive.”

“Boo!” Hinata sticks out his tongue. “You’re not cute at all, Yamayama-kun!”

Laughter jolts the two of them from their little spat. Yachi and Yamaguchi are wearing matching grins, watching them fondly. As if on cue, both Tobio and Hinata’s faces turn red.

“It’s nice to see the two of you haven’t changed.”

“Yeah, Hinata’s still annoying.”

“You’re annoying, Bakageyama!”

Yamaguchi cuts in before another squabble can break out. He claps his hands, looking excited. “We should have a reunion with our old team again!”

“That’d be awesome!” Hinata says. “We can invite the old Nekoma guys, too!”

“He’s still texting that pudding head setter.” Tobio rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, well, you still text the grand king!”

“I do not,” Tobio says firmly. “I texted Iwaizumi-senpai, and then got added to a group chat for some reason.”

Yachi blinks. “Kageyama-kun? In a group chat?”

“Yeah,” sighs Tobio. “Oikawa won’t stop sending those annoying emoticons, and Kunimi keeps photoshopping my face onto weird pictures and calling me a ‘meme’ or something. I’m not sure if he’s trying to pick a fight. And Kindaichi keeps asking me how I’m doing in all caps. I think he _is_ trying to fight me.”

Tobio frowns in a perplexed manner, but everyone else is giggling helplessly by now. Eventually, he cracks a grin, too. Hinata laughs so hard he accidentally spills his tea (which was, thankfully, cold).

It’s been a while since Hinata laughed this hard, Tobio realized suddenly. He’s been alone together with Hinata so long it’s startling to see him in the presence other people. Hinata thrives on interacting with people, with friends. Having Hinata to himself all this time was like keeping a small star in his room, which was brilliant to look at, but it’s when Hinata’s out with other people that Kageyama remembers how radiant he truly is.

When their apartment has fallen quiet after their friends leave, Tobio finds Hinata curled up with their blankets on the floor beside the bed. For once, he sits still, the sunny smile absent from his face. His large brown eyes are staring up out the window, but it’s obvious he’s a million miles away.

Taking a breath to steel himself, Tobio folds himself into the space beside Hinata. He nudges him with his knee. “What are you thinking about, hiding away like this?”

Hinata slaps his knee away half-heartedly. He stays quiet for a bit, but he doesn't pull away from Kageyama’s touch, so Tobio waits, tracing random shapes on Hinata’s leg.

“Hey, Tobio,” he says finally, voice quiet and serious in a way that has Tobio straightening his back and stilling his fingers. “We’re getting old, aren’t we?”

Tobio blinks. “We’re only in our twenties, Shouyou.”

“But our friends. They’re getting married. Having kids, settling in with the future. Having their life together. Having a family.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No! Yes. I don’t know.” Hinata huffs out a frustrated breath. “Just. We’ve all grown up now, you know? But I don’t... I feel like I haven’t changed at all.”

“You haven’t. You’re still a dumbass.”

“To-bi-o!”

“—But,” Tobio continues, “you’ve grown up, too. We all have.” He pauses. Clears his throat. “Do you. Uh. Do you want that? G-Getting married. Starting a family.”

Hinata doesn’t answer right away. Tobio tries not to shake. “I don’t know,” whispers Hinata. “I’m... I’m happy where I am now. I’m happy with you, Tobio, but maybe... Maybe someday.”

“Okay,” says Tobio. “Okay.” He puts an arm around Hinata, and Hinata instinctively leans into his side. “We don’t have to be anything if you’re not ready. I mean it, Shouyou. We can be anything you want. Yeah?”

He feels Hinata nod against his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here, Tobio.”

“Me, too.”

It’s quiet again as they sit together, watching the sky shift outside. But, Tobio thinks, this sort of quiet isn’t so bad.

 

 

 

Something pokes his cheek. He tries to swat them away, but his arm feels too heavy. His head hurts. It’s too hot. But it’s too cold when he kicks the blankets off. Everything sucks.

“Tobiooooo,” Hinata coos at him, and he huffs, trying to turn away from the familiar voice. “Tobio, c’mon. Get up. Kageyama. Bakageyama, I thought idiots couldn’t catch colds---”

“Go away,” Tobio tries to say, but his throat is too scratchy and sore for any coherent sound. He coughs into his arm.

Hinata pokes him again. “C’mon, Tobio. You need to eat something, then you can go back to sleeping your fever off.”

With effort, Tobio manages to sit up. He rubs his eyes, feeling the room spin for a moment. He looks at Hinata. “Eat?”

“I made you soup!”

Tobio frowns. “I thought you were trying to make me feel better, not kill me.”

“Hey! It’s not like you’re much of cook either!” Hinata pouts, crossing his arms. “I followed the instructions very carefully, okay, and I even called my mom for help. So there.”

“Fine,” coughs Tobio. “Where’s my soup?”

Hinata carefully brings over a generous bowl. Tobio accepts it with only a few suspicious glances. He’d sniff it, but his nose is blocked. It’s still warm though, and he’s thirsty. Slowly, he takes a small sip.

“Well? Well? Is it making you feel better?”

“... It’s edible.”

“Mean! But that’s good.” Hinata smiles at him, and Tobio can already feel warmth seeping through his tired body. “I hope you feel better soon, Tobio, then we can go play volleyball again!”

He busies himself with soup, but he’s smiling, too. “Yeah. Thanks, Shouyou.”

 

 

 

They’re sprawled over the bed, tired and warm but not wanting to sleep just yet, when Tobio puts down his book.

“Hinata,” he says quietly, and he watches as Hinata glances up at him with a small furrow in his brow. He waits until Hinata is also sitting up, an expectant look on his face.

For a moment, he just stares. It’s still the same familiar face he’s stared at for the past few years, the same messy fringe, the same large brown eyes that lights up when he’s excited about something, which is, exhaustingly, a lot of things. The same familiar boy he’s come to associate with weekend volleyball, with hot cocoa on cold nights, with wild laughter and relentless teasing when they go out for dinner.

It’s the same familiar boy he realizes he’ll probably spend the rest of his life with.

“Shouyou,” he says. Slowly, carefully—as if he’s dealing with delicate china or fucking flower petals or something, he doesn’t know, he’s not a poet—he touches Hinata’s face. He leans in slightly, studying the way the overhead light glints off Hinata’s eyes, almost hazel when he’s this close. He pulls back just as quickly. “Sorry,” he mumbles, suddenly feeling way too hot.

“What?” Hinata frowns at him. “What was that?”

“Nothing. Never mind. Go back to messing around on your phone.”

“Kageyamaaaaaa.” Relentless, Hinata begins to poke him in the forehead. “Kageyamaaaaaaaa, you can’t just do that. Kage—Tobio. Tobioooooooo, tell me, tell me, tell me, Tobiooooo—”

“I said! I want to kiss you!”

Loud silence cuts between them. Hinata doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move. His mouth has fallen open in a little ‘O.’ Tobio squeezes his eyes shut, mad at himself.

Then, the sheets rustle as Hinata shifts. “Okay,” he says.

“Sorry, that was dumb, I didn’t mean—Wait, what did you say?”

Hinata huffs. His fingers play with the pillow beside him, and he deliberately keeps his gaze on his legs, crossed in front of him. “I said okay.” He pauses, eyes flicking up to Tobio’s for a moment. “Just... kissing, right?”

Shutting his own gaping mouth, Tobio nods. “Just kissing,” he says firmly.

They sit facing each other, staring the other down. Neither of them makes a move to lean in closer. There’s still too much distance in between them for a proper kiss.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Tobio admits finally.

“You’re the one who wanted to do it!”

“You’re the one that said okay, so you want to do it, too!”

“Yeah, maybe I do!”

That shuts Tobio up for a bit. They go back to intense staring, until Tobio sighs. He tries to remember as much about those cheesy dramas that was unfortunately always on tv when he ate dinner alone in high school. He reaches out and cups Hinata’s face again.

“I’m going to do it now,” he says, and he watches as Hinata squeezes his eyes shut. They both hold their breath. Slowly, clumsily, because he’s had to teach himself what gentleness means, Tobio leans in, and very, very softly, presses his lips against Hinata’s.

There are no sparks or violin music or pink hearts like the dramas portrayed it. It’s a bit damp, tasted a bit like the oranges Hinata had after dinner, and their position kind of strains Tobio’s neck. But Hinata presses back ever so slightly, and while it’s awkward, it’s not unpleasant. Hinata feels small in his hands, but warm. He smells like home.

They both pull away at the same time, blinking a little and looking at each other quietly. Hinata lifts a hand to touch his lips. Tobio runs a hand through his hair.

“Uh,” he coughs, “was that... weird?”

Hinata shrugs. “I guess. But it wasn’t... _bad_ weird. It was kind of... nice, actually.” His eyes flick up to meet Tobio’s, as if gauging his expression. “Was it weird for you?”

“It was nice, too.”

“Cool.” Hinata tilts his head. “I think it might go onto my list.”

“Your list.”

“Yeah! Hinata’s List of Things He Likes.”

“What’s on that list? Volleyball?”

“How did you know!” Hinata taps his chin. “Volleyball used to be number one, before, uh, you know. So now it’s a tie between _tamago gohan_ , and you! And then volleyball. And then maybe... maybe kissing Tobio.”

“Huh.” Tobio nods at this, and then frowns. “Wait, are you saying that I’m tied with food?”

Hinata yelps, rolling away from him on the bed. “I like my food, okay! And sometimes you’re scary! At least food won’t chase after me with a murderous expression.”

He rolls his eyes. “Whatever, dumbass. You’re probably tied with pork curry for me, too.”

Assured that Tobio isn’t coming after him, Hinata rolls back. A grin lights up his face, and Tobio can feel his own answering grin spreading across his face.

“I’m glad,” is all Hinata says, but Tobio understands him just fine.

 

 

 

Hinata enters the bedroom, towel over his freshly-showered hair, just as Tobio hangs up the phone. He catches Tobio’s eye, and immediately begins to make his way over.

“What’s wrong?”

“That was... my parents,” murmurs Tobio, and then Hinata is pulling him down onto the bed. “They wanted—They called. To check? How I was doing, I guess.”

“And?” Hinata prompts, watching him patient, sympathetic eyes. Beads of water drop from the ends of his hair and onto the bed, but neither of them react to the chilliness. They both know about the coldness stemming from Tobio’s parents, and it’s nothing compared to the droplets of water scattering the both of them.

Since the first time Hinata finally managed to wear Tobio down and convince him to let him visit, the absence of Tobio’s parents have always been a glaring hole Tobio wished he could un-notice. It’s not that they’re horrible parents, but after years of eating dinner alone and learning how to take care of himself, not even Tobio could deny that they weren’t really parents at all. Real parents, as Tobio had observed in the Hinata home many times, real parents asked you how you were doing over dinner, offered to help you with homework, made an effort to show up at your games. Real parents made you feel warm, not like an interview you knew you could not pass when they called you on the phone.

“And,” Tobio repeats slowly. He registers Hinata rubbing small circles with his thumb over the back of his hand. It helps a little, but he’s still processing the conversation himself. “And they wanted to know---they wanted, they asked if I wanted---They invited me to lunch.”

“They want to talk with you?”

“I think.” He squeezes back on Hinata’s hands, feeling the protectiveness that’s slipped into Hinata’s stance. “It wasn’t---it didn’t feel like they were. Angry. It was like, like they really wanted to know how I was doing.”

Hinata hums. “Do you want to go? To lunch?”

He thinks about it. Hesitantly, he nods. “I haven’t really talked to them. Since we moved out.”

“Okay.” Hinata pauses. “Do you want me to go with you?”

He blinks. Then, a long breath he hadn’t realized he was holding escapes him, all at once. “C-can you? Please.”

Hinata smiles at him, and Tobio can breathe again. “Of course, Tobio. As long as I’m here, you’re invincible, yeah?”

His skin ends up damp from Hinata’s wet hair, but he doesn’t mind it one bit. He holds Hinata close, and Hinata hugs him back.

 

 

 

He’s going over the gym schedule with Daisuke, the other assistant coach, when a bright voice trills his name from across the court. Lifting his head, he blinks at the sight of Hinata bouncing across the orange floor, ridiculous reflexes allowing him to flawlessly spike a stray ball back to the other side of the net. All the high schoolers stop, jaws slack and eyes wide as Hinata whoops.

“Hinata,” Tobio says when he finally makes his way over. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting you!” Hinata waves cheerily at Daisuke, who just stares at him, clipboard forgotten in his hand. “And of course you know I can’t resist the call of a volleyball court.”

Tobio isn’t impressed. “Your knee?” he says pointedly, knowing Hinata had an appointment this morning.

The shorter man only grins at him. “All cleared!” He points at the half-empty cart beside them. “Toss to me, Kageyama!”

“I’m busy.”

“It’s alright,” Daisuke says. “We have to wait for the girls’ team to set the practice match dates, anyway.” He grins at Tobio. “It’s always a good chance for the boys to see you in action, right?”

They attract the entire team, lined up on the side of the court as Tobio positions himself next to the net, Hinata stretching out by the baseline. Even though neither of them play competitively anymore, they never did lose the fanatic training and honed skills. They still feel ridiculously comfortable on the court.

Daisuke tosses the ball in, and Tobio lifts his hands. Behind him, he feels rather than hears the slap of Hinata’s sneakers against the floor. An orange blur streaks past his peripheral vision. He can feel the thrum of electricity running through his veins, a resounding echo of the fire burning in his fifteen year old self, the first time their infamous freak quick connected. It’s instinct, then, when the ball comes down to meet his fingers, to push it back, far, sure as a snap, and there is Hinata to meet him halfway, always, always—

The sound of the ball smashing into the ground, just within the opposite sidelines, is drowned out under the cheering of the teenagers. Hinata stares at his palm, before lifting his bright brown eyes to beam at Tobio. Barely a second passes before he’s bounding across the court again, this time to launch himself right into Tobio’s arms. Tobio catches him easily.

By the time they finally manage to convince the boys to go home, this is the last quick demonstration, Hinata will come visit again, yes, maybe next time we’ll set up a mock game with him, there’s only Tobio, Hinata, and Daisuke gathering their things from the bench.

“Sometimes I forget that I’m working with a former Team Japan hopeful,” says Daisuke, shaking his head. “Still haven’t lost that touch, eh, Kageyama-kun?”

“You know what they say about the King of the Court.” Hinata fakes an annoyed sigh. “Always going out of his way to be impressive.”

Tobio abandons his water bottle to grab Hinata’s head, until the other is yelping and pleading mercy. It doesn’t bother him anymore, that nickname, but it does bother him when he realized that it’s only because of Hinata he’s not frozen stiff at the reminder of his middle school self.

“So you’re the famous Hinata, I’m assuming?” Daisuke smiles. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Kageyama talks about you all the time, but it’s good, because it proves he’s capable of loving something other than volleyball.”

“He’s also a volleyball idiot,” mutters Tobio.

“Aw, Kageyama, you love me!”

Tobio shrugs, then almost chokes as Hinata slaps his back, laughing boisterously. He’s glad Hinata seems to get along with his colleague, but between the two of them, their joint enthusiasm is almost too much for Tobio to handle.

“So how long have you been together?”

“We went to high school together,” chirps Hinata.

“University, too, unfortunately,” Tobio adds, ignoring the indignant “Hey!” Hinata throws his way.

“Ah,” Daisuke says, smile softening, “high school sweethearts, huh?”

Awkward silence. They both tilt their heads, before turning to each other and blinking. Daisuke’s eyebrows rise in confusion. Then, they both start trying to explain at once.

“That’s not—”

“It isn’t like—”

“We’re just—”

“We’re not—not like that.”

“Like that?” Now Daisuke’s the one tilting his head.

“We’re not _together_ together. Well. Sort of.” Hinata frowns, nudging Tobio. “What did we decide on again?”

He shrugs. Explaining it to other people is such a pain. It doesn’t bother him that much when people assume things on their own, but he supposes Daisuke is close enough to a friend to be worth the effort.

“Partners,” he says, bending over to tie his shoelaces. “We’re partners.”

“Yeah!” Hinata nods vigorously.

Daisuke still looks confused, but not frustrated, like when Hinata tried explaining it to his coworker, so that’s probably a good sign. “So... you’re not together, exactly. But you’re... exclusive? To each other? Is that still... a relationship?”

Hinata taps his chin. “I guess so! But we don’t get each other Valentine’s Day chocolate or make special plans on Christmas—at least, not in the way couples do. We’re just...”

“Partners,” Daisuke finishes. He frowns slightly, but then shrugs. “I still don’t really get it, but that’s great for you guys!” He grins suddenly, and Tobio automatically braces himself for reasons unknown to him. “You two are partners—on the court and off the court!”

Tobio immediately groans, but Hinata laughs, clapping his hands in glee. “Kageyama, I like this guy!”

Tobio stuffs his things into his bag. “I’m going home.”

“Kageyama, nooooo!”

 

 

 

About two hours after the door slammed shut behind Hinata and three calls sent straight to voicemail, Tobio finally decides to ask for help.

_“Hello? Tobio-nii? What’s up?”_

“I lost him,” is the first thing out of Tobio’s mouth. “I lost Shouyou.”

 _“What? Look, I know my brother is small, but he’s_ loud. _What do you mean you lost nii-chan?”_

His voice shaking slightly, Tobio explains their fight, the yelling and accusing and the running out the door and the unanswered messages. It all feels so stupid and insignificant now. The house is cold. He’s tired from screaming and tired from worrying.

He just wants Hinata to come home.

_“Tobio-nii, calm down. My brother is a grown man, he can take care of himself. He’ll come home eventually, trust me.”_

The question is out of his mouth before he can properly process it. “What if he doesn’t want to come home to _me_?”

Natsu only sighs. _“Don’t worry. You two are a packaged deal, right? I promise, Tobio-nii. I’ll let you know if nii-chan calls.”_

“... Thank you, Natsu.”

It’s another two hours before he hears the turning of the lock, and then weary amber eyes are meeting his. Tobio doesn’t move, and Hinata approaches like a small wild animal.

“Hey,” he says quietly. He perches on the couch next to Tobio. His clothes are wet from the rain.

“Hey,” Tobio answers, just as quietly. “I made dinner. You should change before you get a cold.”

Hinata nods. Neither of them move.

Then—they are reaching for each other, falling into each other, and it’s cold and warm all at the same time, tears and apologies and tangled limbs and cheeks pressed together.

They don’t let go for a long time.

(Until Hinata starts to sneeze, and then Tobio is ushering him into the bathroom, towels in hand. Hinata doesn’t relent his grip on the taller boy’s shirt.)

 

 

 

“Hey, Tobio.”

“Mm?”

Hinata puts down his phone, his messy hair tickling Tobio’s thighs as he turns his head to peer up at Tobio. “Are you free this weekend?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Glancing around the edge of his phone, Tobio raises his eyebrows. “You wanna go somewhere?”

Hinata grins, sitting up and glomping him. He rests his sharp little chin on Tobio’s shoulder, digging in enough to make the taller boy squirm. “Let’s take a trip to the countryside! The weather’s supposed to be good, and ma says she wants us to visit again.”

Tobio hums, putting his phone down, too. He raises a hand to Hinata’s hair, ruffling it excessively. He can’t help the smile that flashes across his face when Hinata yelps. “You’ll treat me to pork curry?”

“With an egg on top!”

“We should buy a gift for your parents.”

“Since when were you such an adult, huh, Kageyama-kun?”

“Somebody has to, since you’re obviously not.”

“Oi!” Hinata slaps him with his extra long sleeve, which, after some narrow-eyed consideration, Tobio realizes is _his_ sweater. No wonder Hinata looks like he’s drowning in fabric.

Hinata leans against Tobio again, his weight warm against Tobio’s side. He hums. “Do you think we’ll run into Ukai-san this time?”

“We could just go and visit Karasuno.”

“Yeah,” agrees Hinata. He grins. “We’ll surprise them like cool senpai do!”

“No one’s going to call you a senpai, dumbass.”

“They will! I’m famous, you know! We left a legacy! Flightless crows no more and all that!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tobio says. He leans his head on top of the orange curls. “We’ll buy a gift for Coach Ukai, too.”

 

 

 

It’s raining.

Tobio is glad practice was cancelled today, allowing him to stay home and drape himself over Hinata, who is squinting through his glasses at his bright laptop screen. The tv is on, a soft murmur in the background. With his face resting against the back of Hinata’s neck, Tobio is just drifting off to sleep when Hinata suddenly slams his laptop shut.

“Let’s go out!”

Tobio stares at him. “It’s raining.”

Hinata beams at him over his shoulder. “I know!”

“Are you trying to get sick?”

“No!” Squirming out of Tobio’s arms, Hinata goes to tap on the window. “It’s not raining that hard, but there are puddles already! And look, no one’s around.” He tilts his head back to catch Tobio’s eyes. He’s still wearing that radiant smile, bright enough to bring the sun out from behind the clouds. “Let’s go dance in the rain, Tobio.”

Before he knows it, the door is locked behind them and Hinata is bounding out into the rain-slicked streets. His laughter travels through the pitter-patter of the raindrops, and he twirls once, twice, arms spread out and yellow poncho flapping with his movement.

“Tobio! Come on!”

Hinata jumps into a puddle, splashing Tobio, cackling all the while. His hair is a beacon amongst the grey, him and his poncho the only splash of colour in the muted, rain-soaked world. He spins around to grin at Tobio again.

He’s absolutely beautiful.

Tobio zips up his own rain jacket. He hops forwards, right into a puddle. Hinata screeches, laughing once again, and Tobio feels his own lips turn up into a natural smile.

He steps forwards, and takes Hinata’s extended hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always been curious and taken with the idea of kagehina after high school, where maybe they have matured a bit? or maybe not?? but still stuck together. even more so, i wanted to explore how their relationship might have developed, how close they would've become... and for some reason, kghn qp relationship just made sense to me. it's not nearly as coherent as i wanted to, but i'm glad it turned out to be this huge dump of domestic fluff, ehehe. 
> 
> please don't hesitate to comment any thoughts or concerns! thank you for reading. 
> 
> as always, find me on tumblr & twitter @puddingcatbae, where i am most likely crying about character development and the beautiful existence of volleymanga in this world


End file.
